Vermillion
by Orla Foritt
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. No simpatizaban casi en nada, pero se llamaban la atención el uno al otro. Desde la primera vez en Hogwarts se dan cuenta de que tendrán más contacto que nunca. Los años pasan y algo va naciendo. Han cambiado demasiado a comparación de la primera vez. Vermillion.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevas Personas**

 **VERMILION – CAPÍTULO 1**

Todos se hallaban allí, reunidos una vez más. Dejando de lado por completo aquellas enemistades que una ve tuvieron, dándole paso a las risas y las pláticas largas. La gran mayoría mantenía en contacto, algunos otros se veían en el trabajo; pero solo eran en esas reuniones en las cuales asistían todos. Era como celebrar la vida por ellos mismos y por los que cayeron en batalla.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión la reunión había variado un poco. Esta vez no solo estarían los adultos, habían decidido que llevarían a sus niños para que se conociesen. Ese fue el inicio.

\- Creo que ya llegó, Draco.

Una mujer de largos cabellos marrones recogidos en una media cola palmeaba el brazo de su marido intentando llamar su atención. El hombre volteó en dirección a la puerta mientras sostenía un vaso de Whisky en su mano izquierda. Sus cabellos se hallaban perfectamente peinados y vestía un esmoquin negro al igual que muchos de los que se hallaban en la residencia Malfoy.

\- ¡Potter!

\- ¡Malfoy!

La voz del rubio anfitrión llamó la atención de todos, quienes voltearon en dirección hacia donde miraba el rubio. Su esposa caminaba a su lado tomándolo del brazo. Bajo el arco de la puerta de madera se hallaba un hombre algo alto de cabellos negros, acompañado de una bella mujer pelirroja. Ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Fred!

\- ¡James!

Un niño de cabello negros salió corriendo de entre sus padres para ir a encontrarse con otro. La pelirroja llamó la atención a su hijo, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por lo ocurrido.

\- Lo siento mamá ¡Te prometo que me portaré bien!

\- Si tía Ginny ¡Te lo prometemos!

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, los niños se fueron corriendo entre risas. En un acto infantil, Draco subió los hombros queriendo romper el hielo.

\- Niños – dijo para luego saludar a los recién llegados con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Ron y Hermione no venían con ustedes? – Preguntó con curiosidad mirando en dirección a la puerta.

\- No, ellos tuvieron un percance, pero ya están en camino. – Dijo Ginny mientras movía su mano, agitando el agarre de su pequeño hijo para llamas su atención.- Albus, saluda a los señores Malfoy.

El pequeño era el vivo retrato de quien alguna vez fue su enemigo. Poseía los ojos de un color verdoso, su cabello era negro y alborotado. Cualquiera que lo viese, no sabría que era un Weasley a menos que supiera su apellido.

\- Bu-buenas noches señor. – Tartamudeó el pequeño ocultándose un poco detrás de su madre.

\- Hola Albus – Esta vez era la castaña quien hablaba. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del niño.- ¿Quieres que te presente a unos amiguitos?

El niño miró extrañado a la señora, luego volteó su cabeza en dirección a su madre para esperar su aprobación.

\- Portate bien, Albus Potter. –sentenció su madre con una sonrisa.

Astoria tomó la mano del pequeño.

\- ¡Scorpius! ¡Ann! –llamó la mujer. Dos pequeños niños rubios caminaron hacia ella. El niño era el más alto. Tenía el cabello perfectamente peinado al igual que su padre. La niña, tenía un aspecto bellísimo. Sus cabellos rubios caían ondeados por sus hombros. Su vestido blanco reposaba tranquilamente sobre su cuerpo. Ella tenía una pisca de aventura en su mirada a comparación de su hermano. – Albus, te presento a Scorpius y Ann, ellos tienen tu edad. –comentó- Debo ir con los mayores, por favor no hagan travesuras. – advirtió la mujer para luego retirarse con una sonrisa.

La pequeña miró al niño con curiosidad, mientras movía un poco sus pies.

\- ¿Eres el hijo de Harry Potter, verdad?

Albus asintió. Ante ello el niño lo miró con sorpresa.

\- Oh, ya veo... -susurró la pequeña- Mi abuelo dice que tu padre es una vergüenza para la comunidad de mago. –dijo sin inmutarse ni un solo momento.

Albus arqueó la ceja sorprendido por las palabras de la niña. Nunca nadie había hablado de tal forma de su padre. Todos lo alababan. No sabía como reaccionar.

\- Bueno, me voy. Scorpius es mejor que no te acerques a los Potter.

Dicho esto, la rubia dio media vuelta y se alejó dando saltos. Por su parte, Albus y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas. Era obvio que el rubio se iría, pero al pasar ciertos minutos se dio cuenta de que él seguía de pie en el mismo lugar.

\- Tu... ¿No vas a irte también? – preguntó algo confundido. No entendía por qué, pero en sus ojos se había asomado pequeñas lágrimas llenas de inocencia.

\- No – Contestó con tranquilidad.- A mi me caes bien –dijo alzando los hombros mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. - ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto? Pasamos por Sortilegios Wesley esta tarde y compramos algunos dulces. Puedo invitarte si quieres.

La sonrisa de Albus decoró su cara. Sin dudarlo siguió al niño rumbo a las escaleras de mármol blanco. Cuando se hallaba a la mitad, desvió la mirada rumbo a la puerta. La llamativa cabellera pelirroja de una niña llamó la atención del pequeño.

\- ¡Espera, mi prima ha venido!

El pequeño Albus bajó las escaleras con rapidez, saltando algunos peldaños de dos en dos sin temer caerse.

\- ¡Rose! ¡Rose! –llamó.

Al tiempo, la pequeña pelirroja pecosa giró en dirección al grito. Al observar a su primo sonrió con amplitud acercándose a él. Sin embargo, esta no duró tanto tiempo, ya que al ver al rubio se sintió extrañada.

\- Rose, él es Scorpius ¡Mi nuevo amigo! – Dijo muy emocionado mirando a su prima-

\- Hola... - susurró con una voz cándida mirando al niño. Con vergüenza, jugó con uno de los mechones de su cabello. Movió sus pies agitando un poco su vestido vermilion.

\- Hola –saludó el niño con una sonrisa.- Albus y yo íbamos a mi cuarto a comer unos dulces ¿Quieres venir? –preguntó- Aunque tal vez quieras ir con mi hermana. – Alzó sus hombros sin preocupación. Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar rodeado de su hermana, que no le molestaba la presencia de las niñas como muchos pequeños de su edad.

\- Rose, ven un momento, por favor. –llamó una mujer castaña. Los tres dirigieron la mirada hacia ella. Detrás de la mujer se hallaba un hombre de cabellos tan rojos como los de la niña. Solo que él, a comparación de la señora, tenía una mirada de enfado dirigida al pequeño rubio. La pequeña caminó hacia su madre, quien comenzó a presentarla a algunas personas que eran desconocidos para ellos.

Albus y Scorpius se quedaron esperando por largos minutos a que Rose fuese presentada, pero en su desesperación y su mente de niños, los dulces eran más importantes que la espera, por lo que subieron con rapidez las escaleras rumbo a la habitación.

Al terminar la larga presentación, Rose se encontró con que su primo y el extraño niño habían desaparecido. Eso la puso triste. Sin embargo, Narcissa tomó su mano y la guio en la dirección opuesta a las escaleras. Esta vez iría directamente a presentarla a la rubia. La niña se hallaba jugando con dos niñas más que al parecer eran de su edad.

\- Ann, ella es Rose Weasley –comentó la señora.- Rose, ellas son Aria Nott y Raissa Crabbe.

Las niñas voltearon a verla. La más alta tenía los cabellos negros y lacios. Vestía un vestido de color verde claro. La más baja tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azules. Su vestido era de un color celeste. En el medio, se hallaba la rubia con una mirada de fastidio.

\- Pero mamá, el abuelo dice...

\- Ann. – Habló su madre con voz seria.- Trata bien a los invitados.

Dicho esto, se retiró no sin antes mandarle una mirada de enojo a su hija. La rubia suspiró y miró a la pelirroja mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Te gustan las muñecas, Rose? –preguntó caminando rumbo al jardín. – Tengo una casa de muñecas en donde podemos entrar y jugar. Será divertido. –Le lanzó una mirada cómplice a las dos niñas, las cuales se rieron.

Rose las miró confundida. Volteó un par de veces intentando encontrar a sus primos, pero estos no se encontraban. No había ni un solo rastro Weasley en ese lugar.

\- ¡Scorpius, tu cuarto es gigante!

El pelinegro observó asombrado la habitación. Las paredes tenía un color azul oscuro y en ellas se encontraban muy bien ordenados algunos juguetes. Había una ventana grande cerca de la cama, esta daba directo al jardín.

\- Gracias, quisiera conocer el tuyo. – comentó el rubio - Tal vez mi padre me deje ir a jugar a tu casa alguna vez.- Dijo emocionado-

\- ¡Claro! A mamá le agradará la idea. –dijo con una sonrisa que duró solo unos segundos.- Yo no llevo amigos a mi casa... Nadie quiere serlo realmente. Algunos niños se acercan por qué soy el hijo de mi padre. – Comentó con tristeza.

\- Bueno, por lo menos tu padre es conocido por hacer algo bueno. – dijo acercándose a su cama para poder sentarse – Los niños no se acercan a mi por que dicen que soy el hijo de un mortífago. Yo no sé que es eso, mi padre nunca quiere hablarnos de ello...

Albus se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

\- Creo que no somos tan diferentes después de todo.

\- Eso creo – Respondió con una sonrisa el niño de cabellos platinados.

\- ¿Dónde están los dulces que dijiste, Scorp? –preguntó el pequeño Albus bajándose de la cama con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Están aquí! – Dijo metiéndose debajo de la cama sin importarle ensuciar su traje.- Los escondí de mi hermana.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Albus se metió debajo de la cama con él. Ambos sonrieron cómplices y comenzaron a abrir los dulces. Era un mundo mágico para ellos. Su escondite secreto.

\- ¿Sabes que son las muñecas, Weasley? – Preguntó la niña rubia dentro de la hermosa y grande casa de muñecas.-

Tal y como Ann lo había dicho, en el jardín se hallaba una casa de gran tamaño en el que podían entrar a jugar. Era exactamente igual a una de muñecas. Por dentro, las paredes estaban decoradas con un color rosa, llena de ornamentos blancos que decoraban el techo.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó la niña de cabellos encendidos con extrañeza. No podía entender a lo que la pequeña se refería. Aún seguía anonadada observando la bella estructura de ensueño.

\- Hablo de que... Como los Weasley no tiene dinero, supongo que no tienes juguetes ni muñecas.

Rose la miró sorprendida. Buscó consuelo en alguna de las otras niñas, pero estas no hicieron más que reírse. La niña rubio caminó hacia un estante y tomó cuatro muñecas, tres de ellas esbeltas y la última con una apariencia deteriorada y sucia.

\- Nuestras muñecas representan como somos. – dijo extendiendo la muñeca sucia hacia Rose – Esta es para ti.

Sin darse cuenta, Rose había tomado la muñeca y la peinaba entre sus dedos. Se hallaba anonadada, con los ojos llorosos, intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Nunca nadie la había tratado así. Sus primos siempre habían sido buenos con ella.

\- ¡Niños! ¡Niños, por favor vengan!

Llamó la anfitriona. Pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos para que los pequeños se juntaran. Era la hora de cenar y todos tenían hambre.

Rose, por su parte, se hallaba aún dentro de la casa. Las otras niñas habían salido por el llamado. Esa había sido la experiencia más fea que pudo pasar en su corta vida. Aguantó las lágrimas todo el tiempo como símbolo de orgullo, pero las palabras de las pequeñas nunca pararon. Dejó la muñeca deteriorada sobre la mesa pequeña y salió de la casa. No quería que sus padres la vieran así, por lo que caminó un par de pasos en el jardín, alejándose de la entrada de la mansión.

Se sentó a los pies de un árbol y se limpió las lágrimas. Unas pisadas provocaron que levantara la cabeza. Esperó que fuera su madre, necesitaba un abrazo de ella; pero no fue así. A comparación de su madre, aquella figura era más pequeña y poseía un color de cabello peculiar.

\- ¿Estás llorando, Rosa?

\- No me llamo Rosa, me llamo Rose – dijo con algo de enojo levantándose casi al instante en el que el rubio se le acercó. Limpió con rapidez sus lágrimas.-

\- Oh, lo siento Rose. – se disculpó el pequeño. – Hay helado de vainilla de postre – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa –

\- No tengo hambre. – Dijo. Pero, en contra de sus palabras, su estómago botó un rugido sonoro que provocó una sonrisa en los labios del niño.

\- Supongo que podré comerme tu parte. – dijo el niño alzando los hombros –

\- ¡No! – gritó la pelirroja al tiempo en el que corría tras el niño, el cual había emprendido rumbo hacia el comedor.

El resto de la reunión, los adultos fueron separados de los niños. Estos últimos probaron todo tipo de postres. Compartieron risas y algunos juegos. Rose había encontrado a sus primos al lado de los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander. Se sentó con ellos y comió todo el helado de vainilla que alcanzó entrar en su pequeña barriga. De rato en rato, miraba de forma cómplice al pequeño rubio sentado al lado de su primo Albus. Estaban haciendo una competencia sobre quien comía más rápido el helado. Ninguno de los dos habló, pero sus miradas traviesas eran suficiente para acordarlo. Scorpius ganó.


	2. Hogwarts

**NUEVAS PERSONAS**

Todos se hallaban allí, reunidos una vez más. Dejando de lado por completo que las enemistades que una ve tuvieron, dándole paso a las risas y las pláticas largas. La gran mayoría se mantiene en contacto, algunos otros se veían en el trabajo; Pero solo eran en esas reuniones en las cuales asistían todos. Era como celebrar la vida por ellos mismos y por los que cayeron en batalla.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión la reunión había variado un poco. Esta vez no solo estarían los adultos, hubieran decidido llevar a sus niños para que se conociesen. Ese fue el inicio.

\- Creo que ya llegó, Draco.

Una mujer de largos cabellos se recoge en una media cola palmeaba el brazo de su marido intentando llamar su atención. El hombre volteó en dirección a la puerta mientras sostenía un vaso de Whisky en su mano izquierda. Sus caballos se hallaban perfectamente peinados y vestían un esmoquin negro al igual que muchos de los que se hallaban en la residencia Malfoy.

\- ¡Potter!

\- ¡Malfoy!

La voz del rubio anfitrión llamó a la atención de todos, quienes volvieron en dirección hacia donde miraba el rubio. Su esposa caminaba a su lado tomándolo del brazo. Bajo el arco de la puerta de madera se hallaba un hombre algo alto de cabellos negros, acompañado de una mujer pelirroja. Ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja.

¡Fred!

\- ¡James!

Un niño de cabello negros salió corriendo de sus padres para ir a encontrarse con otro. La pelirroja llamó a la atención de su hijo, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por lo ocurrido.

\- Lo siento mamá ¡Te prometo que me portaré bien!

\- Si tía Ginny ¡Te lo prometemos!

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, los niños fueron corriendo entre risas. En un acto infantil, Draco subió los hombros queriendo romper el hielo.

\- Niños – dijo para luego saludar a los recién llegados con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Ron y Hermione no venían con ustedes? – Preguntó con curiosidad mirando en dirección a la puerta.

\- No, ellos tuvieron un percance, pero ya están en camino. – Dijo Ginny mientras movía su mano, agitando el agarre de su pequeño hijo para llamas su atención.- Albus, saluda a los señores Malfoy.

El pequeño era el vivo retrato de quien alguna vez fue su enemigo. Poseía los ojos de un color verdoso, su cabello era negro y alborotado. Cualquiera que lo viese, no sabría que era un Weasley a menos que supiera su apellido.

\- Bu-buenas noches señor. – Tartamudeó el pequeño ocultándose un poco detrás de su madre.

\- Hola Albus – Esta vez era la castaña quien hablaba. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del niño.- ¿Quieres que te presente a unos amiguitos?

El niño miró extrañado a la señora, luego volteó su cabeza en dirección a su madre para esperar su aprobación.

\- Portate bien, Albus Potter. –sentenció su madre con una sonrisa.

Astoria tomó la mano del pequeño.

\- ¡Scorpius! ¡Ann! –llamó la mujer. Dos pequeños niños rubios caminaron hacia ella. El niño era el más alto. Tenía el cabello perfectamente peinado al igual que su padre. La niña, tenía un aspecto bellísimo. Sus cabellos rubios caían ondeados por sus hombros. Su vestido blanco reposaba tranquilamente sobre su cuerpo. Ella tenía una pisca de aventura en su mirada a comparación de su hermano. – Albus, te presento a Scorpius y Ann, ellos tienen tu edad. –comentó- Debo ir con los mayores, por favor no hagan travesuras. – advirtió la mujer para luego retirarse con una sonrisa.

La pequeña miró al niño con curiosidad, mientras movía un poco sus pies.

\- ¿Eres el hijo de Harry Potter, verdad?

Albus asintió. Ante ello el niño lo miró con sorpresa.

\- Oh, ya veo... -susurró la pequeña- Mi abuelo dice que tu padre es una vergüenza para la comunidad de mago. –dijo sin inmutarse ni un solo momento.

Albus arqueó la ceja sorprendido por las palabras de la niña. Nunca nadie había hablado de tal forma de su padre. Todos lo alababan. No sabía como reaccionar.

\- Bueno, me voy. Scorpius es mejor que no te acerques a los Potter.

Dicho esto, la rubia dio media vuelta y se alejó dando saltos. Por su parte, Albus y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas. Era obvio que el rubio se iría, pero al pasar ciertos minutos se dio cuenta de que él seguía de pie en el mismo lugar.

\- Tu... ¿No vas a irte también? – preguntó algo confundido. No entendía por qué, pero en sus ojos se había asomado pequeñas lágrimas llenas de inocencia.

\- No – Contestó con tranquilidad.- A mi me caes bien –dijo alzando los hombros mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. - ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto? Pasamos por Sortilegios Wesley esta tarde y compramos algunos dulces. Puedo invitarte si quieres.

La sonrisa de Albus decoró su cara. Sin dudarlo siguió al niño rumbo a las escaleras de mármol blanco. Cuando se hallaba a la mitad, desvió la mirada rumbo a la puerta. La llamativa cabellera pelirroja de una niña llamó la atención del pequeño.

\- ¡Espera, mi prima ha venido!

El pequeño Albus bajó las escaleras con rapidez, saltando algunos peldaños de dos en dos sin temer caerse.

\- ¡Rose! ¡Rose! –llamó.

Al tiempo, la pequeña pelirroja pecosa giró en dirección al grito. Al observar a su primo sonrió con amplitud acercándose a él. Sin embargo, esta no duró tanto tiempo, ya que al ver al rubio se sintió extrañada.

\- Rose, él es Scorpius ¡Mi nuevo amigo! – Dijo muy emocionado mirando a su prima-

\- Hola... - susurró con una voz cándida mirando al niño. Con vergüenza, jugó con uno de los mechones de su cabello. Movió sus pies agitando un poco su vestido vermilion.

\- Hola –saludó el niño con una sonrisa.- Albus y yo íbamos a mi cuarto a comer unos dulces ¿Quieres venir? –preguntó- Aunque tal vez quieras ir con mi hermana. – Alzó sus hombros sin preocupación. Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar rodeado de su hermana, que no le molestaba la presencia de las niñas como muchos pequeños de su edad.

\- Rose, ven un momento, por favor. –llamó una mujer castaña. Los tres dirigieron la mirada hacia ella. Detrás de la mujer se hallaba un hombre de cabellos tan rojos como los de la niña. Solo que él, a comparación de la señora, tenía una mirada de enfado dirigida al pequeño rubio. La pequeña caminó hacia su madre, quien comenzó a presentarla a algunas personas que eran desconocidos para ellos.

Albus y Scorpius se quedaron esperando por largos minutos a que Rose fuese presentada, pero en su desesperación y su mente de niños, los dulces eran más importantes que la espera, por lo que subieron con rapidez las escaleras rumbo a la habitación.

Al terminar la larga presentación, Rose se encontró con que su primo y el extraño niño habían desaparecido. Eso la puso triste. Sin embargo, Narcissa tomó su mano y la guio en la dirección opuesta a las escaleras. Esta vez iría directamente a presentarla a la rubia. La niña se hallaba jugando con dos niñas más que al parecer eran de su edad.

\- Ann, ella es Rose Weasley –comentó la señora.- Rose, ellas son Aria Nott y Raissa Crabbe.

Las niñas voltearon a verla. La más alta tenía los cabellos negros y lacios. Vestía un vestido de color verde claro. La más baja tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azules. Su vestido era de un color celeste. En el medio, se hallaba la rubia con una mirada de fastidio.

\- Pero mamá, el abuelo dice...

\- Ann. – Habló su madre con voz seria.- Trata bien a los invitados.

Dicho esto, se retiró no sin antes mandarle una mirada de enojo a su hija. La rubia suspiró y miró a la pelirroja mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Te gustan las muñecas, Rose? –preguntó caminando rumbo al jardín. – Tengo una casa de muñecas en donde podemos entrar y jugar. Será divertido. –Le lanzó una mirada cómplice a las dos niñas, las cuales se rieron.

Rose las miró confundida. Volteó un par de veces intentando encontrar a sus primos, pero estos no se encontraban. No había ni un solo rastro Weasley en ese lugar.

\- ¡Scorpius, tu cuarto es gigante!

El pelinegro observó asombrado la habitación. Las paredes tenía un color azul oscuro y en ellas se encontraban muy bien ordenados algunos juguetes. Había una ventana grande cerca de la cama, esta daba directo al jardín.

\- Gracias, quisiera conocer el tuyo. – comentó el rubio - Tal vez mi padre me deje ir a jugar a tu casa alguna vez.- Dijo emocionado-

\- ¡Claro! A mamá le agradará la idea. –dijo con una sonrisa que duró solo unos segundos.- Yo no llevo amigos a mi casa... Nadie quiere serlo realmente. Algunos niños se acercan por qué soy el hijo de mi padre. – Comentó con tristeza.

\- Bueno, por lo menos tu padre es conocido por hacer algo bueno. – dijo acercándose a su cama para poder sentarse – Los niños no se acercan a mi por que dicen que soy el hijo de un mortífago. Yo no sé que es eso, mi padre nunca quiere hablarnos de ello...

Albus se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

\- Creo que no somos tan diferentes después de todo.

\- Eso creo – Respondió con una sonrisa el niño de cabellos platinados.

\- ¿Dónde están los dulces que dijiste, Scorp? –preguntó el pequeño Albus bajándose de la cama con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Están aquí! – Dijo metiéndose debajo de la cama sin importarle ensuciar su traje.- Los escondí de mi hermana.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Albus se metió debajo de la cama con él. Ambos sonrieron cómplices y comenzaron a abrir los dulces. Era un mundo mágico para ellos. Su escondite secreto.

\- ¿Sabes que son las muñecas, Weasley? – Preguntó la niña rubia dentro de la hermosa y grande casa de muñecas.-

Tal y como Ann lo había dicho, en el jardín se hallaba una casa de gran tamaño en el que podían entrar a jugar. Era exactamente igual a una de muñecas. Por dentro, las paredes estaban decoradas con un color rosa, llena de ornamentos blancos que decoraban el techo.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó la niña de cabellos encendidos con extrañeza. No podía entender a lo que la pequeña se refería. Aún seguía anonadada observando la bella estructura de ensueño.

\- Hablo de que... Como los Weasley no tiene dinero, supongo que no tienes juguetes ni muñecas.

Rose la miró sorprendida. Buscó consuelo en alguna de las otras niñas, pero estas no hicieron más que reírse. La niña rubio caminó hacia un estante y tomó cuatro muñecas, tres de ellas esbeltas y la última con una apariencia deteriorada y sucia.

\- Nuestras muñecas representan como somos. – dijo extendiendo la muñeca sucia hacia Rose – Esta es para ti.

Sin darse cuenta, Rose había tomado la muñeca y la peinaba entre sus dedos. Se hallaba anonadada, con los ojos llorosos, intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Nunca nadie la había tratado así. Sus primos siempre habían sido buenos con ella.

\- ¡Niños! ¡Niños, por favor vengan!

Llamó la anfitriona. Pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos para que los pequeños se juntaran. Era la hora de cenar y todos tenían hambre.

Rose, por su parte, se hallaba aún dentro de la casa. Las otras niñas habían salido por el llamado. Esa había sido la experiencia más fea que pudo pasar en su corta vida. Aguantó las lágrimas todo el tiempo como símbolo de orgullo, pero las palabras de las pequeñas nunca pararon. Dejó la muñeca deteriorada sobre la mesa pequeña y salió de la casa. No quería que sus padres la vieran así, por lo que caminó un par de pasos en el jardín, alejándose de la entrada de la mansión.

Se sentó a los pies de un árbol y se limpió las lágrimas. Unas pisadas provocaron que levantara la cabeza. Esperó que fuera su madre, necesitaba un abrazo de ella; pero no fue así. A comparación de su madre, aquella figura era más pequeña y poseía un color de cabello peculiar.

\- ¿Estás llorando, Rosa?

\- No me llamo Rosa, me llamo Rose – dijo con algo de enojo levantándose casi al instante en el que el rubio se le acercó. Limpió con rapidez sus lágrimas.-

\- Oh, lo siento Rose. – se disculpó el pequeño. – Hay helado de vainilla de postre – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa –

\- No tengo hambre. – Dijo. Pero, en contra de sus palabras, su estómago botó un rugido sonoro que provocó una sonrisa en los labios del niño.

\- Supongo que podré comerme tu parte. – dijo el niño alzando los hombros –

\- ¡No! - gritó la pelirroja al tiempo en el que pasa por el niño, el cual había retenido rumbo hacia el comedor.

El resto de la reunión, los adultos fueron separados de los niños. Estos últimos probaron todo tipo de postres. Comparar las risas y algunos juegos. No hay fotos de los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander. Se sentó con ellos y comió todo el helado de vainilla que alcanzó entrar en su pequeña barriga. De ratón y ratón, miraba de forma cómplice al pequeño rubio sentado al lado de su primo Albus. Estaban haciendo una competencia sobre quien comía más rápido el helado. Ninguno de los dos habló, pero sus miradas fueron compartidas para el acuerdo. Scorpius ganó.


End file.
